


Lacrymosa

by Venus_Blue13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Major Character Injury, References to Depression, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: After years of putting up with Ron's alcoholism and abuse, Hermione has had enough. But things don't quite go as planned..I don't know why. But this is something that popped into my head out of nowhere when I was watching a movie. So, I'll be working on this for the fun of it, that and to see where it goes.Until I come up with ideas for my other Harry Potter based fan fictions, I won't be writing anymore for them. Unfortunately I've been cursed with the dreaded writer's block.Thank you for understanding.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Lacrymosa.  
Author: Venus_blue13.  
Fandom: Harry Potter.  
Pairing: Ron x Hermione // Draco x Hermione.  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Tragedy, Erotica.  
Rating: M+ For mature audiences only.   
Disclaimer: I claim nothing! JK Rowling owns everything in the world of Harry Potter. I'm just a huge fan of the books/movies. And I love to write fan fiction.  
A/U: Hermione and Ron have been married for a good five years, but it hasn't been the best union. In fact, Ron's alcoholism and abuse towards Hermione causes her to rethink everything, she wants a divorce. But things don't exactly go as planned. 

o0o

One.

The waiting room was nearly empty. The receptionist sighed through her nose before popping a bubble with her chewing gum. She boredly kept her eyes on her computer screen as she typed up appointment dates for callers. But her attention was redirected to the couple arguing as they entered the waiting room. Other potential patients glanced up, staring at the wild haired woman and her ginger haired husband as they were nagging each other.

"I told you to stop drinking! How many times do I have to say something before you get it through your bloody head?!" Hermione Granger-Weasley hissed glaring at her husband, who was three sheets to the wind by now. "Well, I wouldn't need to drink if you would just stop nagging at me for three seconds!!" Ronald Weasley spat back, narrowing his eyes. "Oh, screw you!" the angered wife hissed as she approached the counter where the receptionist sat. She turned her attention towards the woman and forced a smile. "Good afternoon, I'm Hermione Granger- "Weasley.." Ron uttered after a forced cough. Hermione gave him a sideways glare before her cinnamon brown hues returned to the receptionist.

"I have your appointment here Mrs. Weasley.." the woman stated. "Twelve-thirty.." she added before glancing at the couple. "Thank you" Hermione huffed before walking over to a black leather couch, taking a seat. She grabbed a magazine and opened it up, silently reading through it, mainly to avoid her drunken husband, soon to be ex husband. "Mione.. we don't have to be here ya know" Ron uttered as he sunk into the couch, sitting beside her. Hermione flipped the page, ignoring him.

"Mione, come on love.." Ron whined. "Let's just go home, we can suss this out over a nice lunch, yeah?" "I'm not talking to you. I don't like talking to drunken buffoons" Hermione stated, annoyed. She flipped the page once more and sighed. "I'm filing for a divorce, and that's final, Ronald.." she added.

Ron was about to speak when the main office door swung open and a professional looking woman stepped out. She wore a black skirt with a cream colored button up blouse tucked into it. "Mr and Mrs. Weasley?" she asked before looking up from her clipboard. Anything Ron could say had slipped his mind, because thanks to his drunken state. Ron was practically drooling over the woman. She was pale and had dark hair, which was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She wore glasses over blue eyes, and had side swept bangs. 

Hermione closed the magazine and tossed it aside before walking to the woman. "Hello, I'm Hermione GRANGER.." she said, putting emphasis on the last name. "Please, refrain from calling me Weasley, especially since after this is all said and done, I'll have nothing to do with that name." The woman smiled and nodded. "Of course, Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Olivia Jaspers, I'll be your cross examining therapist this afternoon." Both women shook hands and Hermione nodded. "Thank you very much." 

"But first, I must ask that I speak to you both separate for the first part. I need to understand what is going on before I can assess you and help you get this done."

Hermione rose a brow, but nodded. "Of course. Do you wish to speak with me, or him first? I kind of suggest that you speak to me, so that Ronald can sober up. He's had a bit too much to drink this morning." Olivia rose a brow before glancing at Ron, then to Hermione. "Well, if that's the case, then I suggest we speak first. So, follow me." 

"Sounds good" Hermione stated before following the lovely woman into a long corridor. Both women headed into a small office and Hermione took a seat in one of the leather chairs. Olivia however walked around the desk and took a seat before grabbing a pen and her notebook. "Alright, Miss Granger. Let's start with a few questions.." she stated as she clicked the pen out. 

Hermione's cinnamon brown eyes met Olivia's baby blues. "Alright" Hermione stated as she sat up more, folding her hands into her lap. 

"Miss Granger. Why are you here today?" 

"I am here because I believe that my husband Ron and I aren't compatible. And perhaps we were never compatible to begin with?" Hermione suggested. "I mean, we've been friends for so long, yes. But when it comes to the romance aspect of our relationship, he treats it like a joke. And he has an alcohol problem as well."

"I see." Olivia quickly jotted that down in her notebook. "Alright, next question. How do you feel about your decision? Are there any second thoughts?" 

Hermione bit her lip for a moment. Did she have second thoughts? No. No she didn't. And she didn't need to doubt herself now. "No, I don't have any second thoughts about this decision Miss Jaspers" she admitted. "Just call me Olivia.." the woman said before jotting more information down on the page. "Then you are free to call me Hermione" the opposite woman stated, smiling.

Olivia smiled as well. "Alright, Hermione. How do you feel about your sex life?" she asked curiously. 

Sex life? Why would she ask such a heinous question? Hermione clasped her hands tighter together, causing her knuckles to turn white. "Honestly, I don't know.." she uttered sounding nervous. "It's okay to be nervous about this decision, Hermione.." Olivia reassured. "Divorce isn't an easy decision to come by. And while I know you may have a valid reason for divorce, I need clear and honest answers." Hermione only nodded, blushing slightly.

"I understand.." she uttered. "Good. Well, most women have an issue with the marriage when sex becomes the only form of communication between the husband and wife" Olivia stated. "Have you and Ron been communicating?" she asked looking at the wild haired woman. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I've tried, unfortunately all he wants to do is drink and be lazy. I don't understand why.." 

"He could feel like you've lost connection?" Olivia offered. "Then why wouldn't he tell me?" Hermione asked, exasperated. "I've tried to hold us together for five years. And it seems that he cannot communicate, let alone be a man." Olivia rose a brow, that was an interesting statement. She quickly wrote that down then sighed. "Alright, well, that concludes our private talk. I'll walk you back to the waiting room, and I'll speak with your husband." She placed the notebook aside and stood up.

Hermione and Olivia headed back out to the lobby area and Olivia called Ron back. Once he was gone, Hermione sat down and glanced at her left hand. Her small silver wedding ring, with a small circular cut diamond winked at her. She played with it before jumping as her phone chimed in her jacket pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she'd recently gotten an email.

Hermione clicked into it.

{Dear Hermione Granger, 

I, Minerva Mcgonagall, have been asked by the ministry of magic to invite you back to Hogwarts. We are in need of a new Charms professor, and your name came up. If you are interested, please respond within 24 hours of receiving this message. Thank you.

Headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall.}

Hermione was honestly shocked that she was being invited back to Hogwarts. Though it was refreshing to know that she would be able to go back to the wizarding world. Since living in the muggle world hasn't seemed to do much good for her. And Ron was obviously unhappy being here as well. She quickly typed back a response.

{Dear, Headmistress Mcgonagall.

I, Hermione Granger, would love to return to Hogwarts to teach Charms. I am honored to be given this opportunity. And I promise you, I will not let you down. 

Sincerely, Hermione Granger.}

She hit the send button then put her phone away, smiling. After she and Ron were finished here, she'd head home and make a list of things she'd need for her new job. Hermione was excited to be going back to Hogwarts. This was the best opportunity she'd gotten in a long while. 

Hermione looked up as Olivia and Ron emerged from the main office door. "Please leave Mister Weasley! I cannot handle your depravity and perverse comments!" The lovely woman with dark hair shoved the redheaded man towards Hermione. "I can actually see why your wife wants a divorce, creep." She sighed and shook her head before heading back to her office. 

After the door shut, Hermione stood up and folded her arms, glaring at her soon to be ex husband Ron. "That was the last straw, Ronald" she huffed before heading for the door. "We're going home. Then I'm filing the divorce papers, and I don't care if you sign or not. I will sign it. Then I will be moving out, do you understand?" She adjusted her coat slightly as she walked to their car. It was chilly outside today. Hermione got into the car and waited for Ron to get in. They both buckled up.

"Once we are home, I'm calling Ginny to come and get you. Do you understand?" Hermione huffed. She hated when she had to talk to Ron as if he were a two year old. "Perhaps she and Harry can figure out how to help you. Because I obviously can't" she added, keeping her eyes on the road. This was ridiculous, she thought. Sometimes she thought her life would be different if she hadn't chosen to marry Ron? It was a stupid choice.

Ron reached over and grabbed her arm. "Mione, try to reconsider this decision? Please, I love you" he slurred, pulling on her arm. "Ronald! Stop it! Can't you see that I'm driving?!" Hermione hissed, yanking her arm from his grasp as she returned to driving. "I love you as well, that is why I'm doing this. Don't you understand? We aren't proper for each other. You need to fix yourself. After your brother's death, you've only sunk deeper and deeper. And I've tried for years to help you. But you won't allow it. So please. Please let your family help you?" she begged while driving. "I want to see you succeed again, and happy again, no more drinking.."

Ron sighed and leaned back in his seat, folding his arms, pouting like a child. Then a lightbulb clicked on in his head. He looked at his wife. "If I get myself fixed up, and better. Will you reconsider our marriage?" he asked, sounding hopeful. He really wanted them to work out.

Hermione felt her stomach turn at his question. For five years she'd been putting up with his childish behavior. For five years she'd been dealing with his drunken outbursts and violent patterns. For five years she'd gone without her dreams because Ron forced her to do what he wanted. For five years she had gone without being a mother while her friends all had children.. scratch that, she had a child, in the form of a man. 

"I cannot promise you anything Ron. I cannot handle this relationship anymore. I'm at my wit's end, don't you understand?" She glanced at him, then the road. "I know that this is going to be hard for you, for the both of us. But in the end, I'm sure we'll both be better off." 

"Better off?!" Ron growled. "You mean YOU'LL be better off?!" He sat up and grit his teeth. "You want to give up all because our relationship has gotten hard?! Isn't that the point?! In sickness and in health, richer or poorer, good and bad days.. TILL DEATH DO US PART Mione!!" he roared angrily. 

Hermione gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles fading white. Her cinnamon brown eyes clouded over with rage. "Getting drunk and abusive isn't a sickness Ronald!!" she hissed glaring at the road. "I've pushed and pushed for you to get help, and you've refused, promising you'll change. But do you ever change?! No!! You don't! That is why I'm done! I don't bloody well care about our stupid vows anymore. I can't take another minute arguing with you over this stupid subject!!" 

"Fine!" Ron snapped before grabbing the wheel from her, causing the car to swerve and jerk. "Stop!! Ron stop!! You're going to get us both killed!!!" Hermione cried out in terror as she gripped the wheel. But Ron was stronger as he yanked on it. "This is what we wanted Mione! We got married, till death do us part, Mione!! So, you wanna end this marriage?! Fine! Then let's honor our vows." 

"Are you daft?!" Hermione shrieked, trying to gain control of the wheel as the car swerved towards busy traffic. "Ron!! Stop! Stop this now!!" Tears filled her eyes as she whined for him to stop. She could already feel the icy cold fingers of death as they went careening towards a pole. Hermione abruptly let go of the wheel and instead pressed herself into the driver's seat as she braced for impact, sobbing and praying for a miracle.

The car slammed into the pole and she felt her body jerk forward before the airbag blew up, throwing her back against the seat, hard. Her head slammed into the headrest and Hermione whimpered. 

"Mione?!" Ron's panicked voice called to her as she felt numb. Very numb. Why did it feel this way? She slowly opened her eyes to look at him. He was pale as a sheet, and his eyes were wider than she'd ever seen. "Mione!! I'm so sorry!!" Ron cried out, staring at his wife as she felt the darkness taking her. 

————×××××××××××××————.

There was a muffled beeping sound that filled Hermione's ears as she slowly came to. Her head was pounding, and she could barely feel her right arm. She turned her head and her eyes fluttered open, bright white light making her shut them again. She felt sick. She hardly remembered anything that had happened. She tried to move her right arm, but she didn't feel anything. 

Hermione opened her eyes this time and blinked away the brightness. She found she was in a hospital room. She couldn't move much. And she felt sick to her stomach. She tried to move her head to look at her right arm. But she found she couldn't. She swallowed hard, her throat felt bone dry and her heart was pounding. 

"Mione?!" Ginny's worried voice graced her ears and soon the redheaded woman was at her side. Her eyes were filled with worry. "How are you feeling?" she asked, offering a soft smile. Ginny carefully took a seat beside her best friend on the hospital bed. "Can you move?" Hermione flicked her eyes to the side. "Why can't I move my head?" she asked softly. "Oh, honey.. I'm so sorry.." she uttered. Ginny moved a hand up to brush some hair from Hermione's face. "You were in an accident. You dislocated your right shoulder and fractured your arm. And unfortunately you got whiplash from the crash."

Hermione stared at her best friend, tears filling her eyes. "What?! No.. I.. I don't understand.. the car accident. Oh bloody hell, Ronald! I'm gonna kill him!" she whined as her tears trickled down the sides of her face. Ginny sighed and lowered her head as tears filled her eyes now. She reached out and grabbed Hermione's left hand, holding it tight as her own hands got shaky. 

"Hermione… Ron.. he's…" She whimpered. "Ron died." She lifted her head, revealing tears flowing freely, staining her pale cheeks with thin red lines. "After your accident. He blamed himself. And when you didn't wake, he went on a bender. Ron killed himself Mione" Ginny sobbed. "He was so worried about you. But when you didn't wake for the first week.. he gave up."

First week?! How long had she been under?

"Ginny, what happened?!" Hermione whined. "How long have I been asleep?!" She felt her heart palpitating now. This caused the heart monitor to spike. "Mione, calm down, please, you'll hurt yourself" Ginny stated. "Please, I can't lose you too." She gripped her best friend's hand and lowered her head to rest close to Hermione's. "You've been out for nearly two months now. The doctors were starting to think you wouldn't wake." 

Two months?! Hermione whimpered as she shut her eyes. Tears poured heavily now. She sobbed and gripped Ginny's hand as tight as she could. Two whole months of her life, wasted. And Ron was gone. She felt so guilty. It hurt so much, her stomach felt raw. If only she had lied to him? Told him she'd come back when he was better? But Hermione wasn't the type to lie. She hated liars! She sobbed heavily and allowed herself to feel this heartache.

"After you're better, mum and dad want to have a memorial for Ron.." Ginny uttered as she sat up, wiping tears from her face. "We would all love to see you again Mione. You don't belong in the muggle world anymore. You're a witch at heart" she admitted, smiling. "Come home, come back to the wizarding world. We miss you" she whispered before leaning down, kissing Hermione's forehead. "I'll see you soon" she stated before standing up. "Get better luv" she whispered before leaving.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, fighting the sobs that burned her throat. She clenched her left hand into a fist and whined. This was all wrong. All wrong. She hated herself. She should've helped Ron more, but he didn't seem to want to change. It didn't matter now. There was no going back. Ron was gone, and she was broken.

×××

Four more weeks passed and Hermione was finally healed enough to leave the hospital. She'd gotten her discharge papers, and she was ready. She sat up in her hospital bed, glancing around the room. Her neck had healed, but her arm was still in a sling for now. It would take another week or two before her arm had healed. The fracture had been pretty bad. 

"Are you ready to go Mione?" Ginny asked as she walked into the room, holding the keys to her car. Hermione looked at the redheaded woman and nodded. She slowly stood up, following her out of the room. Ginny wrapped an arm around her waist and helped Hermione to walk out of the hospital. The bright sunlight blinded Hermione as they headed towards Ginny's car. "Harry and I have gathered your things from your house. Your parents will sell it when they get it refurbished" Ginny admitted. "You'll be staying with us for a few days. Then you'll go back to Hogwarts. Mcgonagall wants you to work for her as a Charms professor."

"She still wants me to take the job?" Hermione asked. She was shocked that it was even a possibility. "Of course, you're brilliant. She wants you to have this opportunity" Ginny stated, smiling. "You're an amazing witch, Mione. Mcgonagall would be a fool not to hire you." Even after all she'd been through, Hermione still had the job she'd been offered that fateful day. 

Ginny helped her best friend into the car and helped her to buckle up. She closed the door and walked around the car to the driver's side. Once she was in and buckled up, Ginny started the car and Hermione flinched at the sound. Ginny grabbed Hermione's left hand for a moment. "It is going to be alright. I promise.." she uttered, smiling.


	2. Two.

Hermione and Ginny pulled up to the Weasley's family home that evening. Both women entered the house and Molly Weasley wrapped Hermione in a warm embrace. "Hermione dear, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?" she asked, holding Hermione's face in her hands, gazing into her cinnamon brown eyes. Molly had gotten older, but she was a sweet old woman. She smiled and kissed the wild haired woman's forehead. "Come on sweetheart, I'll show you to your room." 

Hermione allowed Molly to pull her towards the guest room. They entered and Molly turned on the light. "You'll be sleeping here for the next few nights." "With all due respect, Mrs Weasley, uh.. mum.." Hermione quickly corrected, blushing slightly, "I'll only stay tonight for the memorial. But I wish to return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, I hope that's alright?" she asked.

Molly stared at Hermione for a moment. She was confused as to why she'd called her Mrs Weasley. But she quickly dismissed it and smiled. "I completely understand dear. I know that being here must be unpleasant. I don't blame you at all for not wanting to stay" she stated, smiling. "Dinner should be ready soon. And we'll all talk then, alright? Why don't you rest up? There's books in the closet there, if you feel like reading" she added before leaving the room. 

It's not that Hermione didn't like Molly, because she did. In fact, she adored her mother in law. But after all of what happened, she didn't want to stay here any longer than needed. And for Hermione even one night here was too much. With a heavy sigh she walked over to the bed and took a seat at the edge, placing her head in her good hand.

"Mione?" Harry's voice asked from behind her. He knocked on the wall inside the room. "Can I come in?"

Hermione lifted her head and dropped her hand on her knee, glancing at the raven haired man. She forced a smile. "Of course you can, Harry." She watched as he entered the room and walked to the bed, sitting beside her. Harry placed a kind hand on her back and smiled at her. "How are you feeling Mione?" he asked. Hermione only smiled a bit, but it faded quickly. "Honestly, I'm not sure," she admitted, sounding broken. "I'm not sure how to feel Harry. How am I supposed to feel? Ron and I had a rocky relationship, and our marriage probably wasn't the best idea, but I feel so guilty" she whimpered.

Harry watched as Hermione's eyes grew glossy. He gently pulled her close, giving her a one armed hug. "There's nothing to feel guilty about Mione. It happened. You tried your best to help him, what happened was horrible. But there's nothing we can do now" he whispered. "The important thing is that you remember him as he was, and cherish the good memories." He pulled away, smiling.

"When Sirius died, I didn't know what to do either. It took me a while before I got over it. Ginny was worried I'd never get better."

"How did you get over it?" Hermione asked, staring into his green eyes. "I didn't.." Harry admitted. "You never truly get over someone's death, Mione. Especially if you loved them." He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Come on, I think dinner's ready."

Harry stood up and headed out of the room leaving her alone once more. Hermione lowered her head, her eyes flicking to the small wedding ring on her finger. She slowly closed her hand into a fist and tears filled her eyes. The guilt was eating her apart. "I'm so sorry Ron.." she whispered before kissing the wedding ring, then pulling it off her finger. She stood up and placed the small ring on the top of the dresser before heading out.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and smiled a bit at everyone. "Mione! It's good to see you" Neville stated as he walked over, hugging her for a moment. "How are you doing?" he asked. Luna approached them, smiling. "Hello Mione, it's good to see you again" she said in her whimsical way. "You look like you're doing well? Do you want help fixing that arm?" she asked, gesturing to Hermione's arm still in the sling. 

Hermione glanced at her arm, then shook her head. "No. I think I'll be fine. Besides, it'll be healed in a week or two. And I only need one hand to teach Charms." "Speaking of which. Congratulations on the job at Hogwarts" Neville said while wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. Luna leaned into his hold and smiled. "Yes. Congratulations Hermione, you'll make a wonderful teacher" she stated, smiling. 

"There she is. Come sit dear" Molly said as she pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit. She gave Hermione a brief hug before letting her take the chair. "Thank you" Hermione uttered, smiling at Molly. "Oh sweet child, no need to thank me" Molly whispered before kissing her forehead. "Eat, you need sour strength. I made shepherds pie." Hermione nodded before grabbing her fork. 

She sliced into the small meat pie with her fork and was about to take a bite when she noticed all eyes on her. She cleared her throat. "Is something wrong?" she asked, confused. Aside from that, she didn't like being watched so closely. Everyone was treating her like glass, no worse, like breakaway glass. The kind that breaks with a single tap. She didn't appreciate this incessant coddling.

Hermione took a bite, lowering her gaze to her meal to avoid all the prying eyes of her family and friends. "This pie is amazing, thank you" she uttered to Molly before taking another few bites. She wanted to finish dinner so she could head to bed and get ready for her first day back at Hogwarts. Only this time she wouldn't be a student. 

"Of course dear, I'm glad everyone likes this meal. It was Ron's favorite. I wanted to honor him" Molly admitted, smiling, though she was trying not to cry. First she lost her husband, then her son Fred. Now her youngest son was gone. It broke her heart. "Eat up, all of you, then it's off to bed." She sniffled before taking a bite. George stood up from his chair and pulled his mom into his arms, holding her close. Hermione glanced over. Seeing Molly sobbing into George's shoulder pulled at her heart. 

The feeling of guilt bubbled up, thicker than ever. She quickly shoved away from the table and cleared her throat when everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just not too hungry" she uttered before leaving the room as quickly as possible. She entered the guest room and ran to the bed, laying belly down, hugging a pillow close. Hermione pressed her face into the pillow and sobbed heavily. She cried and screamed into the pillow, digging her fingers into the underside of it. Only jumping when a hand was placed on her back. 

"Mione…" Ginny's voice sounded, filled with worry.

Hermione immediately sat up, clinging to her best friend, sobbing into her shoulder. "It's my fault Ginny" she whimpered, her voice muffled by Ginny's sweater. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't wanted a divorce, if I only tried a bit harder.. if only I… I…" Ginny pushed Hermione away, gripping the wild haired woman by her shoulders. "It's not your fault Mione. Ron caused you to crash the car, and you nearly died. He was guilty. As much as I love my brother, he was a stupid arse for his idiotic behavior.." 

Ginny pulled Hermione back against her chest, petting her hair. "It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for this. You wanted to help him. You asked Harry and I to help, it's not our fault that Ron thought that suicide was the only way out." She wrapped her arms tighter around the woman. "It's not our fault. Ronald made his choices. You need to remember that.. it's not our fault" Ginny repeated before pushing her away a bit. "Now rest, you have a long day ahead of you."

Hermione forced a smile and nodded. "Alright. Goodnight Ginny.." she whispered before laying down. Hermione didn't even bother to get into her pajamas. She was exhausted, sad, and broken. Hopefully working at Hogwarts would help her feel better?

She smiled a bit at the thought of being a teacher for students that were a lot like herself, Harry and Ron. Hermione slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep.

————×××××××××××××————.

Hermione dreamt of a dark room.. She was barefoot and wore a white nightgown. A cold chill ruffled the hem of her gown, causing Hermione to hug herself, rubbing her bare arms with her hands. She stepped forward, hearing footsteps. She walked towards where light shimmered from underneath what seemed to be a door. She reached out, placing her hands on the walls, feeling around until she heard a click, and the door slid open, the dark abyss filling with light. Hermione stepped into the halls of Hogwarts and looked around.

This was odd. She stepped away from the door and it vanished, now being nothing but wall. Hermione glanced back where it once was, then she headed down one of the moving staircases, only for it to do what it was designed to do. The staircase moved and Hermione gripped the banister, looking around. It stopped and she quickly stepped off, recognizing the corridor she was entering. This was the corridor that led to the dungeons. 

She walked towards the door which led to the dungeons and pushed it open, heading down the set of stone steps. Once she reached the bottom she was suddenly grabbed by her shoulders and slammed against the wall. "Don't go back there Mione!!" Ron cried out as he gripped her shoulders. "Ron?" Hermione gasped, her eyes locked on the ginger haired man's deep brown orbs. "Don't go to Hogwarts! Remember me! Don't forget me!" Ron begged as tears filled his eyes. "I love you! Don't forget me!"

"Granger? What are you doing down here?" Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Ron was gone, and standing a few feet away from her was a tall, shadowy figure. "Are you alright Granger? You look like you've seen a ghost" the voice said with a soft chuckle. She recognized that voice, but the name slipped her mind. Hermione stepped forward to see who it was when she was suddenly shaken by her shoulder.

————×××××××××××××————.

Hermione jolted awake to find Ginny's smiling face. "Morning sleepy head. Are you alright?" she asked. Hermione looked pale as a sheet, and her eyes were wild. "I figured I'd wake you, it's about ten in the morning now. You should get ready for Hogwarts" she uttered.

Hermione licked her lips before nodding. She was still shaken by the dream, but she wanted this job. She smiled and sat up more. "Thanks Ginny. I'll be ready in a few minutes. Let me shower and change." "Oh of course. I'll see you downstairs" Ginny said before hugging her. Then she headed out. After she was gone, Hermione looked around the room, then ran her fingers through her honey brown curls. Perhaps she could do with a haircut? It had been a while since she'd gotten one. 

But of course she wouldn't need to get it done professionally. Hermione stood up and headed to the bathroom to shower. It wasn't a long shower, just a quick wash up. Then she dressed in a black pleated skirt, light blue button up blouse and nude stockings. She stepped into some dress shoes and grabbed her wand from the box Ginny had left on the dresser beside the wedding ring Hermione had worn for five years. 

She held the wand in hand and sighed before chanting a quick haircut spell. She waved her wand and her long hair, which stopped just at her thighs, quickly shortened as if invisible scissors had cut through it. She opted for a shoulder length cut. Hermione quickly pulled it all back in a ponytail before grabbing her luggage as she headed downstairs. This was it. She was headed to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Hermione had a dream about..?
> 
> I feel for Molly. Losing so much. It must hurt, my heart goes out to her and her family.


End file.
